In some structure, it is beneficial to have lighting placed very high in the structure, out of reach of a normal person. Such a design, while providing the benefit of a wide broadcast of light, presents a number of problems. For example, if the lamp has a shorter service life, as is common among filament lamps, replacing the lamp can be a hassle, requiring a ladder or even a boom lift, man lift or basket crane. Some of these devices can be quite expensive to own or rent. Accordingly, what is needed is a method to enable people to service high-mounted lamps more easily.